Rima in the Country of Hearts
by rima2465
Summary: Heart no Kuni no Alice is back but with the characters from...Shugo Chara? Rima replaces Alice as she finds herself in an accident, then in a garden in the back of her house, and then...meeting a boy with rabbit ears? Might add romance in genre...- -


Ri: Hiya everybody! ^^

Amu: Let me guess, Shugo Chara?

Ri: YUP! ^^

Amu: T^T

Ri: But it's mostly Rimahiko! ^^

Rima: WHAT?

Nagi: YES!

Rima: How could you do this to me?

Ri: Cause I love Rimahiko! GO RIMAHIKONESS!

Rima: T^T

Nagi: ^^

Amu: ...

Ri: The summary!

**The manga, Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the Country of Hearts) is back, but instead, the Shugo Chara cast replaces the characters in the manga! Rima first gets into an accident, a while later, she finds herself in the garden behind her house, and she meets a boy with...white rabbit ears?**

Rima: What kind stupid story is this?

Ri: *shrugs*

Amu, Rima, Nagi: ...

Ri: Let's start! ^^ I do not own Shugo Chara and if I did, I would make Rima fall in love with the Nagi the first minute she met him, Utau, not to be in love with her perverted brother, and have Amu PICK SOMEBODY ALREADY! ^^

Rima, Amu, Nagi: O-o...

"talking"

'thinking'

_Rima's thinking in regular POV_

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Dream?**

**Rima's POV**

You know, I always felt there was something strange about me.

I used to always have strange dreams.

Like once, I dreamt that I woke up and I was outside of my body! Weird huh? Reminds me so much of that weird Hannah Montana episode.

Even once, I had a weird dream of seeing these strange people...but they seemed familiar and they had shugo charas!

Anyway, not the problem. The problem is, is that my best friend, Sakura, is forcing me to go on a FREAKING blind date, even though I have no interest on dating right now.

I want to find the right guy my way but Sakura just won't let me!

"Sakura, please don't make me go on this stupid date!" I pleaded to a girl with waist-length white hair and dark blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Kusu Kusu giggled as she watched me and Sakura.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No! You have to find somebody! And stop calling me Sakura! I like Kura way better!"

I glared at her, though I had to look up because of my small height. CURSE ME FOR BEING BORN TINY!

"But you're not dating anybody!"

"Well...yeah...but you know I hate boys!" She whines.

I groaned and Kusu Kusu laughed harder.

"Anyway, I think this guy will be perfect for you! He loves comedy, music, and is super smart! He not a big fan of sports though, just like you!"

I groaned. "FINE!" NOT! As if I'll fall for him anyway...

Kura grinned. "YAY!"

I glared at her.

Why the hell is she my friend in the first place anyway?

...Oh yeah...she was the second person who helped me with my problem with my parents...well, not exactly. She just lets me stay over whenever I want too and she does comfort me a lot...Funny thing is, I forgot the first person who helped me. I met her in elementary and now, I'm already in my first year of High.

Kura began to look though my clothes and frowned. "Well, this sucks..."

"W-What does?" I asked, starting to panic.

"You have no clothes that would match! How on earth did those guys even stay interested in you!"

I sweat dropped. "First of all, I never even showed up in those blind dates."

"YOU WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes. "And second of all, how the hell do they like me when they don't even know me!"

Kura shrugged and took out her phone.

"...You're gonna call her right?"

"Yup."

"...Damn..."

1 hour Later...

I glared at the boy in front of me. He had hearts in his eyes and was drooling.

...Seriously, this has to be the worst date in the history of dates!

I stood up. "Sorry but I'm leaving."

He snapped back to reality. "W-Wait, what?"

I glared at him. "You're boring, weird and I hate boys who always stare at me for no reason at all."

I quickly left with him begging me to stay back at the restaurant.

I sighed and looked down at my clothes.

I was wearing a yellow sundress with flowers on them, courtesy to a friend named Tomoko.

...Too bad this outfit went to waste with this pathetic date...

I quickly went to cross the street. There was barely anybody here...weird...

Of course, there were barely any cars as well so who cares.

_**SCREECH**_

I froze at the noise.

For some reason, I suddenly remembered the car that had those men who kidnapped me...

...Are they here again?

I turned slowly to see a van heading straight towards me. I noticed the words MC before the van hit me with full force.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Kura's POV**

I groaned as Rima's blind date whined how Rima just left him rudely. But I knew he still liked her.

"Look, dude, I get it! Rima didn't want to stay with ya so please, just forget about it, get some class, and maybe she'll wanna date you, although I really doubt it!"

I walked away, with him staring at me with wide eyes.

I can't believe I set Rima with that kind of person!

Then my phone began to ring.

I quickly answered it.

"K-Kura!" I raised a brow.

"...Tomoko?"

Tomoko began to cry. "R-Rima's been in a car accident!"

I stopped abruptly, making the person behind me curse at me for stopping suddenly, making him to bump into me but I ignored him.

Rima...in a car accident?

"Where is she right now?" I nearly yelled, attracting attention.

"S-She's in the h-hospital. Y-You know, t-that really e-expensive o-one nearby the cherry blossom p-park."

I quickly shut my phone and ran.

I just ran.

I had to see if Rima was alright!

* * *

**Regular POV**

"I'm sorry Mashiro-san..." Rima's father glared at the doctor.

"...Sorry...You're saying sorry? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER?" Rima's father screamed, grabbing the doctor from his collar.

"Mashiro-san, s-stop!" Tomoko, a girl with waist-length dark purple hair and dark blue eyes screamed.

Rima's mother continued to cry, sobbing into Tomoko's shoulders.

Kura quickly ran into the hospital, only to see Rima's father, punch the doctor, causing a few screams from the nurses.

Kura grabbed Rima's father and cried. "STOP!"

Rima's father turned to look at Kura who yelled, "DO YOU WANT RIMA TO SUFFER MORE? SHE WOULD BE MORE HURT IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

Rima's father stopped and fell to the floor, weeping.

Kura turned to the doctor. "Is Rima alright?"

The doctor looked to Kura sadly. "We're not sure...she's more likely in a coma state but-"

"Will you all shut up!" Everybody turned to see the petite girl standing near her door, looking pissed. "I'm trying to sleep and all your yelling is waking me up!"

"RIMA!" Kura and Tomoko quickly tackled Rima who yelped in pain and surprise.

"G-GET OFF OF ME! IT HURTS!" She yelled. Kura and Tomoko quickly got off.

Then Kura grabbed Rima and dragged her to the hospital room. She put her on the bed and said, "Sleep."

"What!"

"You just got hit by a car! It's better if you sleep right now."

"RIMA!" Rima's mother screamed, hugging Rima while pushing Kura and Tomoko out of the way.

Rima, once again, yelped in pain.

The doctor pulled Rima's mother off and yelled. "She needs to rest…SO LEAVE!"

Everybody quickly left. Rima sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone on that stupid date..." The she yawned. "Man...I'm feeling sleepy..."

She fell to her bed and slowly closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, outside, a small white rabbit with one purple-blue streak on its right ear and dark golden eyes looked up to Rima's window.

Then a light emerged from it and a boy with long purple-blue hair, orchid eyes, and white rabbit ears appeared. He bit his lip.

"...Rima..."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

As I have said before, my dreams are strange...

Just now, I was dreaming about me and Kusu Kusu swapping bodies!

I mean, what's with that?

"...ima...Rima...RIMA!" I snapped my eyes opened and looked around.

I was in the garden behind my house...was the whole accident thing a dream?

I laughed.

Like I said, I have weird dreams.

"Rima?" I looked at Kusu Kusu. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah...just a little tired." Kusu Kusu grinned.

"Then let's sleep!" She said, before snuggling up to me and smiling happily.

I giggled and yawned. Then I fell asleep again.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked to see a white rabbit near me...The weird thing was that...well...it was wearing something like a suit. It was blue and also had a blue and black cape.

Obviously, I am dreaming.

I closed my eyes, hoping to wake up later on.

"...Oi, you're supposed to be chasing me!"

I opened my eyes to see the rabbit looking at me, frowning slightly.

...Wait...the rabbit talked.

WHAT THE HELL?

...I'll just close my eyes and really hope I wake up soon...

"...Guess I have no choice..."

All of a sudden, I felt somebody lifting me and I opened my eyes and cried, "W-WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A boy with purple-blue hair was grinning. His orchid eyes looked at me.

"Please don't yell into my ears." That's when I noticed the white rabbit ears sticking out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

He sighed. "Seriously, please don't yell into my ears..."

I glared at the boy and screamed, "LET ME GO!"

"Nope! You're too kawaii for me to let go!" That's when I noticed I was wearing a dress similar to that weird dream.

But this time, it was blue and white with one single Nadeshiko flower.

WHEN THE HELL DID I PUT THIS ON!

He started running deeper into the garden with Kusu Kusu following us, asking what's going on.

"We have to jump into that hole!" He said happily.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS AND WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?"

"You'll find out and I have no idea!" He said happily while jumping into the hole.

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

Rima: ...

Nagi: ...

Amu: ...

Ri: ^^

Amu: ...What the hell...

Kura: Oh wow...I'm Rima's friend but I set her up with someone other than Nagi...NOOOOOOO!

Ri: ...Wait...when did you get here Kura?

Kura: *shrug*

Rima: I hate this story because that weird rabbit freak kidnapped me...

Ri: Well, I love it so far because of who kidnapped her! ^^

Rima, Amu, Kura: Who?

Nagi, Ri: ...idiots...

Ri: I know, right Nagi?

Nagi: Yup...

Rima, Amu, Kura: ...?

Ri: Once again, IDIOTS!

Kura: ...Meanie...

Rima: Amen.

Amu: True that.

Ri: ...

Nagi: We hope you liked the-

Rima: No, we don't-

Ri: SHUT UP!

Nagi: Story and we really hope you will support this but if you don't then that's fine and-

Rima: Don't support it-

Ri: SHUT UP! *grabs Rima and gag her*

Nagi: ...Yeah...bye! ^^

Rima: mmrrphhh!

Ri: SHUT UP RIMA! BYE! ^^


End file.
